


The Perfect Day

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Engagment, Established Dean and Castiel, Fluffy, Impala Sex, M/M, Romance, Top Dean, human cas, softie dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average fluffy one shot. Dedicated to my awesome friend <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Day

“Stop!” Cas shouted and Dean looked over.

“What? Why?” He said a worried look spreading across his face as he considered his boyfriends posture. “Are you okay honey?”

“Dean, would you just look how beautiful this place looks I need to take a picture.” Dean laughed and slowed the Impala to a stop. 

“Hey look there's a little rest stop over there, how about I go park the car and you can take your photos.” Cas nodded he was already out of the car and shutting the door. Dean watched him in the rear view mirror as the fallen angel started taking pictures of the trees. Ever since he had lost his grace Castiel had taken to photographing nature and placing pictures on the walls of their room. He pulled forward to find a parking space before getting out and sitting down on one of the picnic benches. 

Castiel was right this place was gorgeous, the ash trees had their fall leaves and the green pines contrasted the colours perfectly. He looked at his angel before moving back to the impala to unpack the picnic he had prepared before suggesting they take a drive, he unpacked the blue and grey plaid picnic blanket first throwing it over the table before unpacking the food he had made. He had put a lot of effort into this, he had even used Sammy's laptop to look for romantic picnic foods.

He pulled out the wine and glasses first placing them on the table in the centre, then the pie because what kind of picnic doesn't have pie, a whole plate full of tiny sandwiches, cheeses and crackers, strawberries and chocolate for dipping them in and of course some grapes. He looked at the spread grinning to himself he was the king of romance, he pulled a box of little chocolates shaped as hearts and scattered them around the table. “Perfect.” He said before pulling the black velvet covered box out his pocket and opening it to take one final look at the silver band with small emeralds and sapphires embedded into it. It was still as beautiful as it looked when he had brought it.

He pocketed the ring and sat down watching as Cas crouched to take another photo, he sighed happily to himself. “You're turning into a right softie Winchester.” He mumbled to himself but he really couldn't bring himself to care any more. Castiel looked in his direction grinning before spotting the dressed up picnic table and tilting his head. He let the camera fall to his chest hanging from him neck as he walked over to Dean.

“What's all this?”

“Just thought my wonderful photographer might be a tad peckish.” Castiel beamed at him and nodded. He sat in the seat beside Dean and poured some wine for the pair. “You look so cute when you concentrate on getting the best photo you know that?” Dean said taking one of the tiny sandwiches and offering it to Castiel. Cas chuckled and blushed ever so slightly looking down. 

“I love you Dean.” He whispered.

“I love you too angel.” They ate in almost silence offering each other food and chuckling softly. Cas took a picture of Dean eating a slice of pie and Dean laughed. “Why do you want pictures of me.” 

“Because I like taking pictures of the most beautiful things god has made and you are top of that list.” He said smiling before dipping a strawberry in chocolate and plopping it in his mouth. Dean stayed quiet trying to hide his blush behind a glass of wine. 

“Cas, I got a question for you.” He looked his angel in the eyes. Those blue eyes were so beautiful and questioning. He got down on one knee taking Castiel's hand in his own. “Castiel, I know in this world sometimes life seems short and being human isn't all its cut out to be but there are some really good parts to it and some really beautiful things. The times we've had together haven't always been easy but I haven't lost you and for that I really do count my blessings, now though things are really really good and being able to tell you that I love you and knowing that you love me back has been so freeing, I feel a thousand times lighter when you are with me. So really Cas what I want to know is, will you marry me?” He pulled the box out his pocket showing Cas the ring. 

“Don't move.” Cas said and Dean felt his face fall. That wasn't a yes. Cas took his camera and aimed it at Dean. “Oh and yes by the way.” He said with a smug grin and Dean laughed his eyes crinkling at the corners just as Castiel took the picture. “I think I have found my favorite picture of all time.” He said with a little smirk as Dean slipped the ring on his finger. “Its beautiful Dean.” 

“It looks even more beautiful on you then it did in the box.” Dean mused half thinking out loud. He stood sweeping Cas in his arms and kissing the angel hard. “How about we go back to the impala and celebrate?” He gave the former angel a sly side smile and Cas nodded pulling his hand and dragging him to the car. They toppled together and started kissing, there was no rush, they took their time gently undressing each other and kissing each part of skin the exposed until they were both naked.

“I love you Dean Winchester.” Castiel said as he kissed Deans neck softly peppering his shoulders with gentle kisses. He kissed each freckle he could find before moving up and kissing the freckles on Deans cheeks. 

“I love you too Castiel, angel of the lord, Winchester.”

“James.” Cas said kissing the tip of Dean's nose. 

“Hmm?” Dean tilted his head softly and Cas kissed his lips. 

“My middle name is James.” 

“Castiel James Winchester. I like the sound of that.” He said nibbling softly at Castiel's shoulders. Cas hummed softly when Dean grabbed the lube he kept under the seat, Dean slicked his fingers then kissed Cas while softly fingering him open. “You're the most beautiful creature in existence angel.” He whispered as Cas whimpered softly. 

Cas sat back and lowered himself onto Dean until both men were fit together like two puzzle pieces. He placed his hand on Dean's knee and put his other arm over Baby's back seat to brace himself. Dean hand his leg half folded behind Castiel's back to give the other man more balance and he gently held his leg with one hand. They started moving together making a rhythm, Dean admired his angels body gazing over him with the reverence he deserved. He knew that his eyes had softened and couldn't help the soft smile on his face, he was too in love to even care. Castiel was beautiful. 

The angel whimpered softly as they moved. “It's okay angel, I got you.” Dean whispered, he placed his hand on Castiel's face his thumb coming to rest on the former angels lips. “You saved me angel.” Dean wrapped an arm around the angels waist and pulled softly so that Castiel fell onto his chest. “I'm going to spend the rest of my life making you happy baby.” He kissed the man's lips and they both moaned together as the reached their orgasms. 

They stayed joined together for a while just holding each other. When Castiel started to doze off Dean decided that it was time to pack everything away and go tell Sammy the good news. Dean smiled happily as he watched the sleeping former angel. “The perfect day.” He whispered before driving down the road towards their home.


End file.
